


Urgent

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Weird Science [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), This Chapter is All About Clanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Skywarp finally gets what he's been begging for. [This work is preceded byWierd Science: Chapter 5]
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Weird Science [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169219
Kudos: 7





	Urgent

The concept of privacy on Cybertron was non-existent for most mechs still living on the surface. Space and safety were at a premium, and ironically more space meant less safety. Although jets didn’t mind on-lookers, they frequently found privacy in the shells of bombed out cities and structures unreachable by ground-based mechs.

Regardless Skywarp pinned Thundercracker to the side of the elevator housing, demanding more from his initial kiss. Sharp claws moved gently over Thundercracker’s plating, dipping gently into his seams before one of Skywarp’s hands laid flat-palmed against Thundercracker’s cockpit glass. The kiss shifted into a nuzzle as Skywarp whispered, “Open it.” Thundercracker didn’t remember complying, all he remembered was the shudder through his plating when Skywarp’s glossa pressed against the inside of his cockpit glass, in the general area where the Autobot kicked him. Repeatedly. “Mmm, better?”

Thundercracker moaned in response. Skywarp’s lip plates pressed against his chest plating, then his neck cables as his fingertips followed the rim of Thundercracker’s cockpit. It really had been too long. “Yes,” he managed when his processor caught up to Skywarp’s question. “Frag.” He remained pinned against the elevator housing while Skywarp’s nimble claws curled in and out of components deeper in the cockpit beyond the glass. Finally oriented enough to join in, the bomber reached out to press his hands up Skywarp’s sides firmly, earning shudder.

“It’s so very tempting to pop your paneling and frag you senseless right here. You’d deserve it for making me wait,” Skywarp teased while pouting. “I also don’t want you to overload _too_ soon…haven’t gotten any practice out here I imagine,” his denta closed around one of the neck cables. Thundercracker’s hips bucked, helmet scraping against the metal behind him with a whimper. “I also suppose you can’t be too out of practice since the last time,” he murmured.

“Try me,” Thundercracker offered, slipping one leg between Skywarp’s and pressing up against his modesty paneling, sliding it back and forth. “Or you could pop this panel and let me service you,” he offered. Skywarp pulled away from his cabling, and Thundercracker grinned at those wide optics. “You can tell me how out of practice I am.” If Skywarp didn’t turn into a moaning mess first.

Skywarp paused and Thundercracker took advantage, gripping him by the sides and switching positions. “Promise,” he reiterated, processor already on what that modesty paneling was hiding. Skywarp shuddered, fingers finding the sides of Thundercracker’s helmet and gripping firmly. The bomber sank to his knees, taking his time in shifting the incredibly attractive scout until his legs were over each of Thundercracker’s shoulders and nudging his cockpit shut. The indirect contact of Skywarp’s thrusters over his wings made Thundercracker shiver.

“Thunder,” the dark flier muttered, fingers changing grip until Thundercracker looked up. He didn’t hear that tone in Skywarp’s vocalizer often. “Don’t stop until I’m begging.”

How could he say no? Thundercracker nuzzled the inside of Skywarp’s leg before pressing his glossa on the hot modesty panel separating him from his target. The scent of ozone and lubricants touched his sensors before the panel slid away, leaving Thundercracker with a heady sensation. His own array **pinged** and Thundercracker denied it, leaving his own panel closed as he sank forward between Skywarp’s legs.

Groaning at the taste in the air, Thundercracker honed in on Skywarp’s node first, circling with his glossa as Skywarp squirmed. His arms moved up, reaching across Skywarp’s lower plating to hold him still against Thundercracker’s lips. One hand shifted to brush Skywarp’s spike idly, not wanting to cause an overload too soon. He had other plans for that spike, and his focus returned to the valve as his glossa pressed between the lips to drag up the full length without delving in. His optics off-lined as Skywarp stuttered and moaned above him, attempting to squirm but unable to escape Thundercracker’s attention.

Skywarp’s grip on his helmet lightened then tightened again, and the mech pulled Thundercracker’s faceplates close as they could physically get. _Primus yes._ Thundercracker didn’t need to see; between his sensitive panels and Skywarp’s honest field, he knew how close Skywarp was getting. Already. Out of practice, was he? Skywarp hadn’t fared much better for partners in his absence. That was sad, and Thundercracker pressed his glossa into Skywarp to give him better, shuddering when Skywarp gasped sharply at the sensation. “Oh!”

Thundercracker’s nasal ridge pressed back and forth against Skywarp’s anterior node as his glossa worked in and out, pressing against different nodes. Skywarp’s hips rocked against him and Thundercracker felt that **ping** from his array again. It was easy to ignore with Skywarp’s pleasure surrounding him, pulling him in, demanding an overload which Thundercracker fully intended to give.

It was the final straw when Thundercracker started moaning his adoration into those sensitive, wet folds. Skywarp’s frame seized up, helm tilting as he screamed his release. Even though it wasn’t a spike, Skywarp’s valve throbbed and pulled at Thundercracker’s glossa, trying to keep it in. Wanting, needing more. Thundercracker didn’t stop.

There were promises Thundercracker intended to deliver. The hand idly touching Skywarp’s Spike came off, moving to support the scout directly under his aft as Thundercracker pulled his glossa free. He just hoped Skywarp bucked into his hand and not at his face now, as the arm restricting him moved to slip a finger into Skywarp’s valve.

Purple and blue paneling alike were covered in lubricants as he sank a second finger in, starting to pump and rub against nodes. Skywarp’s legs spread wider and Thundercracker gave himself a moment to on-line his optics at look at the scene in front of him.

Warm, wet valve lips, the swollen node, inner thigh paneling glistening in the low light; then up to the face staring back at him as Skywarp squirmed and fretted. The previous overload still rolled through his systems, making him sensitive and needy. Primus he was gorgeous.

Leaning back in, Thundercracker started sucking on Skywarp’s swollen node, humming softly as he added another finger and started pumping with more purpose. Skywarp jumped and gasped, and Thundercracker kept going, pressing his fingers close together to simulate a spike thrusting into the scout’s dripping valve. The previous overload started to simmer down, and it wasn’t kliks before Thundercracker felt another welling in the mesh of their fields.

“Sweetspark,” Skywarp gasped, starting to ride on Thundercracker’s fingers and face with more purpose this time. “More,” he begged, and Thundercracker complied. His last finger joined a harder, faster thrust as his helmet rocked back and forth, not letting go of Skywarp’s node as his glossa dragged and his sucking resumed, glossa ringing around the delightful button.

Thundercracker knew what he was doing. That didn’t mean he’d expected it when Skywarp screamed again, louder, longer, folding forward over Thundercracker’s helmet as Skywarp’s hips smashed forward. Thundercracker could feel his node throbbing against his glossa, and felt his valve dragging his fingers in deeper; he went with it. It felt amazing, and this time Thundercracker felt his panel give up and open without express permission. The overload subsided, and Thundercracker had to catch Skywarp before he fell back and lost balance.

“Oh Primus. Thundercracker,” Skywarp called slowly, optics coming back on-line as he looked at the bomber with a pleased grin. “You have earned…anything you want,” he promised, thumbs moving over Thundercracker’s slick faceplate. “Please. Do whatever you want. Whatever you need of me,” his fans were on high, paneling almost as hot as he was.

“Then it’s my turn,” Thundercracker agreed, holding Skywarp there long enough to get his processor back on track. Easing the scout’s legs back over his wings and shoulders, Thundercracker helped the unsteady mech onto his aft. They weren’t anywhere with the comforts needed to support a flier laying flat. It meant Thundercracker had to straddle Skywarp close enough to press his spike against that dark plating as his valve sank down on Skywarp’s spike.

The moan he drew out of Skywarp pleased Thundercracker, but he wanted more. _Needed_ more.

Finding his balance, Thundercracker gripped the metal on either side of Skywarp’s head and lifted his hips before lowering them again. It was an easy rhythm once Thundercracker felt sure of his balance, and between Skywarp’s sounds from below, his previous work on the scout, and his spike grinding against the dark plating Thundercracker was soon grinding hard.

Even Skywarp’s optics, staring at Thundercracker until they unfocused and flickered filled him with pleasure. Field played against field, sharing sensations, and the bomber found Skywarp’s pleasures sending a crackle of charge up his spinal struts. 

One last grind down expanded Thundercracker’s field in a burst of release as he overloaded, valve and spike. His hips twitched in erratic grinds, pushing Skywarp to a spike overload next. It felt good. Clean, even in their mess, when that simple act of overloading cleared his stress cache. Leaning forward, Thundercracker nuzzled Skywarp with a sigh. “Now I’m done,” his engine whined in relief. Skywarp caught him for a kiss and kept him there for a long moment, until Thundercracker pressed their forehelms together. “Better?”

Skywarp nodded, ex-venting with a smile. “Now we can go in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work will continue 2/25/21 in the main body of Weird Science. I will post a link here once it has been published.
> 
> *UPDATE* The main story now continues in [Weird Science: Chapter Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756527/chapters/73005540). Enjoy!


End file.
